Red Rattlesnake
by Clarice Sansnom
Summary: Akihito comes home in the early morning hours, with bruises all over his body and trembling in pain. As Asami finally arrives after searching for the boy for hours, he won t even let him touch him. Kind of a longer onehsot. Warnings: violence, pain, psychological stuff, gross in some bits, rape. You have been warned. PLEASE REVIEW! I am so grateful for your thoughts!


"I got him."

"How is he?"

"Badly bruised but alive. It seems he was raped. He won´t let anyone touch him."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"Take him home, I´ll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Almost there."

Asami rushed out of his office. His chest ached and he felt the cold sweat on his forehead.

* * *

The penthouse was completely dark. Akihito covered his aching side with a hand. The pain made him dizzy. He needed to get the shard out of there.

Slowly he slipped out of the shoes and followed the hallway down to the bathroom. His knees would give in every moment now. It would have been a lot easier if he could lean against the wall but he was afraid the blood on his hand would never go away again. Then they would have to live with blood stains an their walls. What would Asami say? Asami...

He fell to his knees with a painful groan and felt the nausea set in. The vomiting constricted his whole body, as if wringing out his entire strength with the bitter stomach acid. When it finally stopped he slumped to his right side, onto his hand, and shakily tried to catch his breath again.

"Akihito?", he heard Asami´s voice ring through the hallway. Shit, he hadn´t locked the door. No.

* * *

Asami´s heart skipped a beat when he slowly pushed the door aside. For an excruciating moment he only stood there, looking down to his lover. He was cowering behind the toilet, the smell of vomit filled the air. The sight instantly drained all the air from Asami´s lungs. In pure panic Akihito stared at him, trembling all over and covering a blood stain on his ribcage.

"Don´t look!" Akihito´s voice cut with obvious anxiety thought the bathroom air.

Asami slowly moved forward, only to scare Akihito even more. He got down on one knee before the young man and reached out to him.

"Don´t touch me!", Akihito cried out when he slapped away his lover´s hand.

Shivering, Akihito eyed his lover´s painful gaze.

"Let me care for you, Akihito. Please."

"Your skin. I can´t breathe."

To any other human being his would have sounded like complete madness but Asami understood. He got up, rushed out of the bathroom and collected the things necessary to wash the dirt off his lover. He got rid of his tie and and jacket and put the things down on the bathroom floor before locking onto his lover´s eyes again.

"There will be no skin contact, I promise. Will you let me touch you now, Akihito?"

Akihito nodded once. Silence filled the air. Asami put on the white ballroom gloves he had collected and laid out two big towels on top of each other on the bathroom floor.

"Come here, Akihito. Lay down, I´ll clean the wounds."

"Asami", Akihito whispered.

"What is it?" His voice came out a lot more worried than he had planned to.

"I am plugged up. It hurts so much."

Only now Asami understood the weird position Akihito had taken, half laying, half sitting, only to minimise the pain.

He slowly moved back to his lover and reached under his upper body and knees. Making sure Akihito would let him, he slowly lifted the fragile boy from the floor and over into the shower. He sat his body down, into a laying sidewards position, the bloody spot on his flank heading upwards as to not hurt it any more than necessary. Asami started unbuttoning Akihito´s shirt, laying his side free for him to clean.

He laid Akihito´s hand on his clean white shirt sleeve to gain access to the wound and cautiously laid down one of his warm hands next to the shard that penetrated Akihito´s white skin. As he pulled it out his lover´s gasps froze the blood in his veins. He looked at the tiny piece of mirror in his hand, reaching down to Akihito´s cheek to caress it with his gloves on. No skin contact, as wished. The glass wasn´t big enough to have damaged any inner organs. With a reluctant sigh, Asami put back his lovers arm and moved towards his hips, letting the bloody splinter drop to the floor.

He slowly unbuckled the belt and unzipped his lover´s trousers, then pulled them down carefully to assess the situation. The image took his breathe away. With agony he looked down to his boy´s bleeding bottom, plugged up with a devastatingly large butt plug, by far too big for Akihito´s tiny figure. Any touch, any move would hurt his lover in this state. Bruises decorated his thighs and some smaller cuts, probably from the same mirror that had left the shard in his upper body.

"Akihito, what happened? How did you even make it out of there with that? Who did this?"

"No one."

"Someone did this to you, and you tell me now who it was, do you understand?"

"He´s dead. He tripped and fell down the stairs. I swear I didn´t kill him!"

Pure panic loomed in his lover´s eyes again.

"Where?"

Akihito stayed silent.

"We need to clean up the mess, Akihito. I believe you but the police won´t. And your DNA is most likely all over the place. We can´t have them find the body. Now tell me where!"

"The Red Rattlesnake, just around the corner from where Kirishima found me. He is in the staircase to the office upstairs."

* * *

Asami left the boy for a moment to instruct Kirishima outside the penthouse door. Akihito heard their voices breeze over into the bathroom. He felt sick. The pain was excruciating. He focused on breathing, if he hadn´t he would surely have stopped. He lay on the ground in the shower, all his strength having left his body, and felt the shivers run up and down his torso.

What had he thought? Why had he gotten rid of the guard? Why would he never listen to Asami?

And then he felt it again. The feeling of a sweaty hand running down his naked spine, the tormenting pain in his groin, the cold handcuffs around his wrists. He looked down to the angry red marks around his hands, with no energy to move them to feel how bad they really were. He could smell the guy´s bad breath, even here, in Asami´s shower. It made him shiver even more badly. When he felt a hand on his thigh, he tired to jump away instinctively but the pain and his weakness wouldn´t let him move to far.

"It´s me, Akihito. Don´t move. It´s just me."

Akihito looked at Asami, too exhausted to really feel anything. He stopped moving.

"I am going to remove the plug now, okay? It´s going to hurt."

Akihito was so afraid. He was fed up with the pain, he wanted it gone, he wanted out. But he was so afraid. Slowly and very carefully, Asami lifted his leg over his shoulder to reach to his butt. Akihito couldn´t look. Feeling it would already be enough to make him puke again.

He felt the plug move inside him. It hurt. It hurt so much it tied down his whole chest, not letting Akihito inhale anymore. Then he felt Asami slowly pull, making it even more unbearable as he felt his bottom spread further, from the inside. Akihito let out a cry, racked with pain. Within a moment, the young man felt the obstacle leave him, and Asami´s hand between his aching cheeks, holding the upper one. He then reached for the frail body, pulling him up with care into an embrace. Akihito wanted to push him away, but he wouldn´t let him.

"Don´t look! I´m so dirty", Akihito cried in agony as Asami pressed his white glove against his bottom to let out the fluids and remnants of his rapist.

"You are the purest thing on earth, Akihito, and no one can dirty that."

Without wanting it Akihito instantly started sobbing into his lover´s white shirt. Asami hugged him closer and made them stand in the shower, though he had to support Akihito´s entire weight since he didn´t have any strength left. The adrenaline had now finally left his body, leaving him behind powerless and defenceless like a cooked tomato. Still crying manically, he felt his lover pull off his ripped shirt and turn on the shower. It washed away the blood and sperm and god knows what else stains his release had left on the small mosaic tiles. As Asami placed them both under the hot water, Akihito gasped for air. Asami only held him closer.

"I know it hurts but we need to clean you up a bit. I won´t use any soap, I promise."

Akihito wished he would. But he knew it would hurt terribly if he did. This didn´t feel like his own body. It felt strange and cold and stiff and foreign.

Asami moved the shower head between Akihito´s legs to rinse off the last remains of the violent act he had been overrun by. He felt so ashamed. Being washed by his lover after another man had taken him. With his wet clothes on in the shower because he wouldn´t let him touch him. Only now it hit him, how awful this must feel to Asami. He tried to push the tall man away, pressing his body against the cold tiles behind him.

"Akihito, stop."

"I am so sorry, Asami!", Akihito screamed in tears. "I shouldn´t have run away, I shouldn´t have come back here, I shouldn´t have done this to you!"

"Shut up! At once!"

Asami was furious. In blank surprise Akihito stared into the golden eyes.

"I will not have you struggle against me and I will not have you bloodied and crying in my shower! I am not good with words, and you know that, and you should also know by now, how much you mean to me! I will not have you apologise for something that is simply not your fault! Now will you please just let me hold you and care for you?!"

Akihito felt too overwhelmed to respond or do anything. He looked deep into the golden eyes and watched as behind the pupils Asami´s facade crumbled into dust, revealing his naked soul.

He approvingly tightened his grip on Asami´s shoulder, not once leaving their connected gazes. Asami turned off the water and reached under Akihito´s knees to lift him into his arms. He set the young man down to lay on the towels he had laid out and carefully dried his body with another. His ass was still bleeding. Asami covered the cold body with the towel and quickly stripped his clothes, to replace them with the bathrobe. He was about to put on the second pair of gloves, those that were still dry, when he felt Akihito´s finders on his wrist.

"Don´t."

He pulled the hand towards him slightly.

"Touch me."

Asami took the fragile hand and pressed a smooth kiss into the palm. He felt Akihito´s fingertips caress his cheek when he pulled his hand away again. Noticing how bitterly Akihito now trembled he quickly poured some ointment onto his right fingers and leaned down to face the boy closely.

With his left hand soothingly placed on the wet forehead of his lover, he calmly reached between his legs and caressed the torn ass. Akihito arched backwards in pain, gasping and moaning with shivers. Letting go as fast as possible after completing his agonising task, Asami got up to wash his hands. Not showing it to his lover, he frowned at the sight of the blood on his hand. Without losing any time he placed a sterile patch onto the wound on Akihito´s side.

Akihito flinched as his strong lover placed a dry towel under his hurting bottom and wrapped it around his hips. He had thought of everything. The blood would have left stains everywhere if Akihito now went into bed naked. Bed. Oh god, how he would enjoy to sleep now. The tension had left his body and the pain was about to settle and he was finally back in Asami´s arms.

Akihito was carried into bed by the strong arms of his lover whose scent he now took in to find security in it. Asami had laid out a clean sheet on the bed to wrap Akihito in and then covered him with the warm duvet. How had he known Akihito would want to have another layer of protection around him? How could he always read him like this? Why did Asami know every last bit of Akihito inside out?

He slipped into the bed next to him and placed his warm arm under Akihito´s neck. With a bit of a struggle Akihito slowly moved closer to him, easing his body into accepting the touch of skin against skin again. Asami´s scent made it easier.

"Stay with me today. And tomorrow, can you stay here tomorrow?"

"I will. I won´t leave your side again."

The first rays of dawn shed a little light into the bedroom, as Akihito finally gave in to the darkness and slipped away into sleep, protected by his lover´s arms.

* * *

Sequel called "Light" is available :)


End file.
